Sueños
by Homunculus-chan
Summary: [Elricest]Yaoi fic ignorando total mente ultimos capitulos el titulo no tiene mucho q ver y pueden haber Spoilers e incluso Lemmon pero no mucho [ultimo Capitulo Arriba]
1. Noches Lluviosas

Sueños

Autora: Homunculus-chan

Capitulo 1: Noches Lluviosas

Notas de autora: ninguno de los personajes de FMA me pertenece (ojala nn pero nu TT)

------------------------------------------------: comienzo de flash back

--------------- --------------- ------------: fin de flash back

Era una noche normal en rizembul cubierta por un manto de estrellas que cubrían el firmamento, unas estrellas que no se podían percibir en central debido a todas las luces eléctricas en las calles

**Nii-san nada ha cambiado verdad? **dice el menor de ojos pardos mirando por la ventana del tren

**No Al todo sigue igual **responde el mayor mostrando una sonrisa mientras se levanta de su asiento

**A donde vas? **Pregunta el menor con cara de extrañes

**Baka por si no te has dado cuenta ya llegamos a la estación **dice en tono de burla mientras avanza por el pasillo

**Nos habrán extrañado? **pregunta al para si mismo pero no pudo evitar q su hermano lo escuchara

**Que clase de pregunta es esa? Claro que si **dice Ed y toma su hermano de la mano y comienza a correr, ante aquel acto Al se sonroja.

Llegando a casa de las Rockbell

**Valla miren quien esta aquí **dijo la joven Winry mirando desde la ventana del segundo piso

**Buenas noches Winry **dijeron los hermanos a unísono

**Se van a quedar ahí afuera? **Dijo una voz conocida

**Abuela Pinako Que Bueno volver a verte **Sonrió El menor al ver a la señora parada en la puerta

**Aparte de enano descortés ya ni saludas **Insinúa la anciana

**A QUIEN LE DICES ENANO VIEJA BRUJA!**

**A TI NOMO DE JARDIN **y comenzaron a discutir, y Al y winry tuvieron que separarlos, a continuacion entraron a cenar y allí contaron a las rockbell lo que había pasado. El resultado de la transmutación, Que había ocurrido con los homúnculos y todo eso, pero por castigo a ponerse a pelar con la abuela y haberlas hecho preocupar tanto ed tuvo que lavar platos y recoger la mesa sin ayuda

**No es justo por que tengo q hacer esto, Al ayúdame compadécete de tu hermano**

**Sabes que no puedo Nii-san si lo hago me castigaran también**

**Al, Eres un egoísta **puso sus manos bajo la llave de agua y acto seguido mojo a Al

**Oye Por que me mojas? **DijoCon tono molesto

**Como tú no me quisiste ayudar entonces te mojo **e inmediata mente le saco la lengua a Su hermano

**A si vas a ver **y comenzó también a tirarle agua, mas tarde ambos estaban cansados y empapados al igual que el piso así que subieron a La habitación y los platos quedaron sucios

**-- que cansado estoy **dijo el muchacho de cabellos dorados mientras frotaba su Cabeza con una toalla humana

**Ves por ponerte a molestar **dijo con un tono enojado

**Que insinúas ¬¬ **dijo ed mientras se ponía su pijama

**Nada no es nada** **déjalo **decía moviendo sus manos

**Esta bien buenas noches** dijo ed y se cubrió con las sabanas

**Buenas noches Nii-san **dicho esto se dispuso a desvestirse para ponerse el pijama

Mientras lo hacia ed no podía dejar de observarlo por una pequeña ranura de la sabana ¨ _hace mucho que no lo veo de esa forma _¨ pensaba y el tono de sus mejillas comenzó a ponerse mas rojo a medida de que veía a su hermano cambiarse ¨ _que diablos estoy haciendo es mi hermano no tengo por que observarlo _¨ le atormentaban sus actos así que decido voltearse para no mirar y antes de dormirse se dio cuenta que estaba lloviendo y un ultimo pensamiento paso por su cabeza ¨ _hoy soy yo quien quiere dormir con tigo _¨ y callo en un sueño profundo

------------------------------------------------

**Nii-san puedo dormir con tigo esta noche? **Dijo el pequeño de 9 años abrazando su almohada

**Y por q? **refunfuña Ed mientras se levanta

**Sabes que no me gustan las noches de tormenta, sabes q me asustan **dijo apretando mas la almohada, ed se acerco a su hermano le seco las lagrimas y lo abrazó

**Esta bien puedes hacerlo** murmuro a su oído entonces ambos se metieron bajo las sabanas, se abrazaron nueva mente y durmieron así juntos y abrazados

--------------- --------------- ------------

Es verdad no hay mucha relación entre el titulo y el capitulo pero bueno fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió y pues no siendo mas me despido y porfis dejen revew que ayuda mucho a la autoestima

Eto discúlpenme pero tuve que cambiar unos detalles pues estaba algo confuso esto y corto así que lo alargue un poquitin


	2. Hogar

Sueños

Autora: Homunculus-chan

Capitulo 2: Hogar

Notas de autora: ninguno de los personajes de FMA me pertenece (ojala nn pero nu TT)

------------------------------------------------: comienzo de flash back

--------------- --------------- ------------: fin de flash back

(Blah blah blah): palabras de autora

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Todo es mi culpa **decía la joven Winry entre sollozos

**No, no lo es, sabes que se pone así cuando come demasiado **decía el joven de ojos pardos dándole unas ligeras palmadas en la espalda a Winry

**Es cierto es solo una GRAN indigestión** decía el medico con un tono cómico

**Ese enano siempre come demasiado **dijo la anciana Pinaco mientras dirigía su vista a la cara de ed

**QUE NO ME LLAMES ENANO! **Dijo poniéndose de pie en un brinco

**Ves no es nada grave** dijo la anciana retirándose de la habitación con el doctor

**Hermano te encuentras bien? **Dijo preocupado el joven Alphonse

**Si ya estoy mejor** decía mientras mostraba una gran sonrisa

**Se que es algo precipitado pero crees que puedas levantarte? es que quiero mostrarte algo **decía poniendo cara de cachorrito (algo raro en al si se supone q le gustan los gatos XP)

**Al como crees que pueda levantarse se acaba de de-**

**No te preocupes Winry me encuentro mejor **decía poniéndole una mano en el hombro

Mientras el menor mostraba cara de alegría

**Y bien Al que es lo que quieres mostrarme? **Inmediatamente al le toma de las mano y echa a correr un momento después llegan al lugar en donde se encontraba su casa

**Al cu..Cuando hi..Siste e..Esto **dijo el mayor sorprendido al ver su hogar allí intacto como si nada le hubiera ocurrido

**Pues mientras estabas inconciente la abuela me ayudo un poco y pues la alquimia también **decía el joven de ojos pardos muy orgulloso de lo que había hecho

**Entremos no te parece al?**

**Claro **y ambos entraron al recinto, ed al observar que estaba oscureciendo dijo a su hermano **Al, dormimos hoy aquí? **El pequeño se sonrojo un poco y asintió con un movimiento de la cabeza

**Nii-san puedes esperarme un momento **dijo acercándose a la puerta

**Claro pero no te tardes que esta oscureciendo **y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, entonces su hermano se retiro quedando se solo

**No puedo creer que haya hecho todo esto en tan poco tiempo **y recordó que tenía una hoja con una receta en su libreta y se dispuso a hacer lo que decía en el papel

Mas tarde habiendo terminado la tarta que había hecho la puso en la mesa y se sentó a esperar a Al que aun no regresaba, mas tarde a eso de las 8:30pm regreso

**Donde te has escondido al he esperado toda la noche** dijo el mayor con tono regañón

**Prepare algo para ti** y señalo la tarta que había sobre la mesa

**Enserio Nii-san gracias **y tomo una rebanada, ya habiendo terminado dijo

**Por que no vamos ya a dormir tengo sueño **y se froto un ojo

**Muy bien ve adelante yo recojo esto**

**Bueno **y subió las escaleras. Mas tarde habiendo acabado de recoger la mesa ed hizo lo mismo pero vio q su hermano estaba sentado en su cama (o sea en la de ed)

**Que ocurre al **pregunto preocupado

**Es que quiero dormir con tigo Nii-san **ed se sonrojo ante la propuesta de su hermano _¨ No es nada raro en el además… ¨_

**Nii-san **dijo perturbando los pensamientos de Ed

**Si? **Pregunto se sentó en su cama y puso su mano humana sobre el hombro de Al

**Yo… es que… eh… crees que winry tenga novio? **Dijo algo nervioso como si no fuera eso lo que quisiera decir en verdad, pero Ed al oír esto se entristeció un poco no dijo nada y solo lo abrazo pensando _¨ Por que me siento tan extraño? ¨ _Pero se extraño aun mas al oír lo siguiente

**Creo que serias un buen novio para ella**

**Como?… que? **Se extraño demasiado por las palabras de su hermanito

**Si, es decir eso creo que serias un buen novio para ella **dijo agachando la cabeza

**Nah, no es cierto, lo seria si me gustara pero no **dijo con un tono serio y levantando la cara de su hermano

**Entonces te gusta alguien más? **Dijo el menor curioso

**Eh… por que crees eso al **comenzaba a ponerse nervioso por las preguntas de Al

**Es que cuando dormías decías algo como ¨ como me gustaría que no estuviéramos juntos solo en sueños ¨ ¨ quiero tenerte entre mis brazos y no dejarte jamás ¨ **

Ed se ponía cada vez mas tenso a medida de que su hermano le revelaba lo que había dicho en sueños y aparte de eso se sonrojaba más y mas

**Mejor vamos a dormir no crees? **Cambiando de tema

**De acuerdo Nii-san **dicho esto ambos se dispusieron a dormir, al no tardo mucho en hacerlo pues estaba algo cansado, pero ed no podía conciliar el sueño solo estaba ahí inmóvil contemplando el rostro de su hermano contemplando aquellos labios con los que soñaba cada noche, ya lo había descubierto por que le perturbaba la figura humana de Al, por que no dejaba de soñar con el, ya sabia el porque de todo esto ¨ _oh Al como me gustaría probar el sabor de tus labios como me gustaría decirte lo que he descubierto, lo que siento por ti esto ya no se trata de un simple amor fraternal, es algo mas profundo.._¨

**Al, ya no lo puedo resistir **dicho esto solo poso sus labios sobre los de Al, depositando un suave beso de 2 pequeños segundos pero eso fue suficiente para ed hecho esto pensó ¨ _eres tu quien me gusta, pero espero que con esto deje de ser así espero que solo sea un capricho mió _¨ Y trató de dormir nueva mente esta vez con éxito

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grax por los Reviews Y tratare de ir mejorando de veras grax x leer


	3. Propuestas

Sueños

Autora: Homunculus-chan

Capitulo 3 : Propuestas

Notas de autora: ninguno de los personajes de FMA me pertenece (ojala nn pero nu T-T)

Pd: Este Capitulo va dedicado a mi sensei espero que te guste

------------------------------------------------: comienzo de flash back

--------------- --------------- ------------: fin de flash back

**_Blah blah : _**voz de la nada

(Blah blah blah): palabras de autora

**Ed **Dijo la joven winry mientras caminaba

**Si, Que Ocurre? **Pregunto un poco distraído

**Por que estas tan esquivo con migo? **Dijo la joven deteniéndose

**Yo? No por que crees eso** respondió Ed algo extrañado

**Casi no me hablas, casi no me miras, nada y eso no me gusta Ed, no me gusta nada **dicho esto camino hacia ed y lo arrincono contra un árbol

**Win..Winry… **exclamo algo perturbado el muchacho

**Es que acaso acaso tu ya no me quieres **dijo poniendo sus manos en la cara de ed

**Winry de que hablas yo nun- **Un beso corto sus palabras, ed no entendía nada de lo que ocurría ¨ _talvez esto me ayude a olvidar lo que siento por Al … eso es, esta es la oportunidad que necesito _¨ y correspondió con el beso sin protestar. Ambos comenzaron a descender , y Ed no tardo mucho en acomodarse sobre winry ¨_ Que bueno que me desee igual que yo a El _¨. Ed se puso algo mas atrevido y comenzó a acariciar los pechos de la joven provocando unos leves gemidos, unos instantes después fue deslizando sus manos hacia abajo llegando al botón del pantalón de winry e iba a desabrocharlo pero algo lo detuvo en el ultimo minuto un corrientazo paso por su espina dorsal obligándole a detenerse ¨ _Esto no esta bien _¨

**Que ocurre Ed?**

**Es que… yo… Eh.. Sentí que nos vigilaban **mintió el joven fue la mejor excusa que se le ocurrió

**Oh… entonces que tal si nos vemos aquí mas tarde, a eso de la media noche**

**Eh… muy bien aquí a la media noche **Se levanto y ayudo a winry ambos vieron que oscurecía y cada uno tomo el camino a su casa. Ed en el camino cuestionaba las palabras de su amiga que daban vueltas en su cabeza una y otra vez ¨ _¿Es que acaso ya no me quieres? _¨ pensó en eso todo el camino a casa ya habiendo llegado Al le interrogo nueva mente

**Nii-San es cierto te gusta ¬¬ **ed dudo un momento pero algo le impidió mentir

**No Al, no me gusta solo somos amigos **dicho esto Ed se dispuso a ir a la cocina pero una voz le detuvo

**_La estas utilizando, le haces creer que la quieres pero no es así, Estas jugando con ella _**al oír esto Ed quedo petrificado

**Nii-san, Nii-san que ocurre? **Interrumpió el menor algo preocupado

**No Es nada déjalo, brr si que hace frió aquí **camino hacia una ventana que había cerca y la cerró

**Mucho mejor no crees al? **Al solo ,movió la cabeza y ed termino su camino a la cocina buscó y buscó en la alacena algo decente de comer pero no halló nada

**Al**

**M?**

**Tengo hambre y no hay nada**

**Huh**

**De veras que si ¬¬**

**Oh**

**Al**

**Si?**

**Deja de una vez los malditos monosílabos me desesperan**

**Ejejejej**

**Ven acá Al, **Al se acerco y ed le dio un gran abrazo al se sonrojó pero lo único que hizo fue corresponder el abrazo se quedaron así un largo rato ambos deseaban que el tiempo se detuviera lo gracioso es q ninguno de los dos lo sabia hasta que Al interrumpió el abrazo

**Nii-san**

**Que ocurre Al? **Dijo el mayor algo triste

**Tengo que salir**

**De nuevo? Todos los días has estado saliendo a esta hora que tanto haces?**

**Es que me gusta salir a caminar**

**Y por que no salimos juntos? **Se sonrojó y giro la cara

**Si, algún día lo haremos pero por ahora…**

**Eso demás es q va a ir a ver a la novia **dijo el mayor molestando pero aun algo apenado

**Eh… si… eso es, te diste cuenta que inteligente eres Nii-san **ed se puso algo triste al escuchar estas palabras pero le siguió el juego

**Oh algún día me la tendrás que presentar **y le acompaño a la puerta

**Te quiero Al**

**Yo también Nii-san** y se fue, Ed quedo solo en casa, solo de nuevo paso el tiempo pensando en aquella frase que había escuchado ¨ _La estas utilizando, le haces creer que la quieres pero no es así, Estas jugando con ella ¨ ¨ me estoy enloqueciendo? O será mi conciencia que me tortura ¨ _así paso el tiempo pensando en lo mismo las manillas del reloj se movían rápida mente hasta que la campana de las doce despertó a ed de su trance

**Bien es la hora, pero y Al? le habrá ocurrido algo? Nah debe estar con la novia jejeje **y partió hacia el árbol, hacia aquel árbol, cuando se acercaba vio la figura de winry bañada por la luz de la luna llena ¨ _se ve hermosa _¨ su corazón latía mas rápido a medida que se acercaba ella no había notado su presencia y de pronto sintió una voz en su oído

_**Te vez hermosa esta noche** _voltio su cara y vio la de ed, no dudo dos veces en lanzarse y besarlo pero pronto rompió el beso y dijo

**Ed, Estoy lista**

Ya ta, si lo se parece mas un Edowin XP pero necesitaba poner esta parte ya verán por que y pues vamos a los revews

**Anfitrite-acuarius **Ya quisiera que se a quitaran de encima solo con eso pero no es así por desgracia

**hanasakikawaii **Gomenasai pero aun estoy aprendiendo tratare de hacerlo mejor para la próxima

**Anfitrite-acuarius**No sos tan mala escribiendo y pues grax x el apoyo

**Elric-Aru **Que bueno que te gusto y tratare de ponerlo mejor

Arigato x leer y no se olviden los revews ayudan mucho a la auto estima


	4. Celos

Sueños

Autora: Homunculus-chan

Capitulo 4: Celos

Notas de autora: ninguno de los personajes de FMA me pertenece (ojala nn pero nu TT)

Por favor revews crítico constructivos nada de insultos q eso le baja la moral al que sea

------------------------------------------------: comienzo de flash back

--------------- --------------- ------------: fin de flash back

**_Blah blah: _**voz de la nada

(Blah blah blah): palabras de autora

Pero antes de hacer algo ed escucho nueva mente esa voz misteriosa

**_No juegues con ella, no lo merece no merece que le mientas_**

Pero ed ignora esta última advertencia y continúa con lo que había empezado esa tarde

Mientras tanto

**Nii-san me va a matar hoy voy muy tarde **murmuraba en su recorrido a casa claro q no tardo mucho en llegar. Ya allí

**Nii-san ya regre- **el eco de su voz sonó por toda la casa

**Donde estará? Le habrá pasado algo? El no acostumbra salir tan tarde, amenos que este tramando algo ¬¬ iré a buscarle **y así fue, salio de la casa corriendo camino al bosque corrió y busco pero no hallaba más que animales y esas cosas pero nada de ed

**Rayos en donde se habrá metido? **Frustrado por no haber podido hallar a su hermano se dirigió al rió y en su camino murmuraba

**Todo fue mi culpa no debí haber estado saliendo tanto ahora estoy seguro de que esta enojado con migo **triste y melancólico llego al fin a la orilla del rió, donde acostumbraba a ir cuando el y ed se peleaban tuve por eso fue allí esperando verlo ¨ _hoy será al revés hoy soy yo el que viene a buscarlo es algo irónico y gracioso _¨ pero algo interrumpió sus pensamientos **_ve detenlo esta a punto de cometer una locura tienes que detenerlo _**era la misma voz que molestaba a ed desde la tarde al quedo consternado ante la petición

**Detener a quien? A mi hermano? pero en donde esta? **Justo después de decir esto el viento soplo en dirección a la izquierda al miro en la misma dirección y vio dos sombras muy juntas no se distinguía muy bien por la falta de luz pero sin pensarlo dos veces al camino hacia las sombras. Tras llegar ahí se escondió tras unos arbustos y escucho la conversación q tenían las sombras

**Estas segura de q debemos hacerlo? **Al reconoció inmediata mente la voz de su hermano y quedo triste al oír lo siguiente:

**Segurísima además este es el acto con el que consumiremos nuestro amor**

Al no quería q eso pasara no quería una extraña sensación invadió su ser no podía soportarlo no podía ver que su hermano se entregaba a otra persona, no podía permitirlo así que se alejo y empezó a gritar

**NII-SAN! Nii-san estas por ahí! **Ed escucho los gritos y se detuvo

**Que ocurre ed?**

**Escucho la voz de al esta por aquí cerca, no no puedo dejarlo que me vea así no eso no**

**Pero cual es el problema?**

**Como que cual es el problema! Yo- **pero no dijo nada mas no podía explicárselo a ella sabia que no lo entendería así q solo se levanto y se organizo. Sin decir una sola palabra salio de los arbustos y corrió hacia su hermano

**Nii-san que bueno q te encuentro **pero no parecía muy feliz su semblante era mas bien triste

**Y yo a ti jeje**

**Como?**

**Si, te estaba buscando** mintió ed esperando que no le hubiera visto con winry ¨ _porque no tienes que mentirme de esa manera no sabes que me duele que lo hagas _¨

**Al, como te fue con tu novia? Debe ser bonita no? **Indagaba ed tratando de cambiar el tema

**Me fue bien, y si, es bonita **decía con tristeza pensaba q su hermano trataba de alejarlo para no tener problemas

**Y la quieres mucho?**

**Si… y tu novia como esta? **Dijo algo molesto

**Yo.. Eh… te he dicho q no tengo novia **decía algo asustado, no podía ser q al supiera lo de winry

**Y Winry?**

**Por millonésima vez te he dicho q ella no es mi novia!**

**Entonces por que diablos estabas… estabas haciendo fuera lo que fuera con ella hace rato! **Grito tenia la cara enrojecida y estaba lleno de ese sentimiento pero que era ese sentimiento tan extraño que le hacia perder la razón

**Así que te diste cuenta? **Pregunto ed algo avergonzado

**Si, me di cuenta y sabes que es lo peor? **Decía entre lágrimas

**No, que? **Dijo ed mientras lo abrazaba y consolaba

**Que me dolió… **ambos quedaron en silencio unos minutos Ed estaba real mente sorprendido por las palabras de al y al se sentía muy avergonzado por haber dicho eso tanto que se soltó de ed brusca mente y echo a correr sin dirección alguna ed no hizo ningún intento en seguirlo es mas al ver q su hermano se alejo mas y mas ed se fue a casa mientras Al corría y corría pronto llego a las puertas del cementerio y sintió unas enormes ganas de ver a su madre o al menos de visitar su tumba y así lo hizo camino hasta tener a la vista la lapida aquella piedra que tenia el nombre de su madre inscrita en ella se sentó al lado de la tumba y comenzó a hablarle a su madre

Bueno hora de los revews

AnnaAle

Que bueno q te guste y see q viva el elricest siempre lo he dicho

Anfitrite-aquarius

Yo se que me van a odiar por eso pero era algo necesario en la trama ya van a ver por que estén atentos

Pero nu me mates hermanita porfis nn

Y por ultimo agradeceria q no insultaran y si de veras tienen algun problema con migo háganmelo sabe x e-mail

salu2


	5. Envy?

Sueños

Autora: Homunculus-chan

Capitulo: Envy?

Notas de autora: ninguno de los personajes de FMA me pertenece (ojala nn pero nu TT)

------------------------------------------------: comienzo de flash back

--------------- --------------- ------------: fin de flash back

**_Blah blah: _**voz de la nada

(Blah blah blah): palabras de autora

**Hoy me he sentido extraño, hoy he sentido lo q me dijiste que era mejor no sentir.**

**Hoy he sentido celos de winry no podía concebir que Estuviera con mi hermano, la _envidia_****me corroe por dentro de solo imaginarlo de ver sus cuerpos juntos entre caricias agradezco que eso solo sea parte de mi imaginación y que no haya sucedido, agradezco que lo único que hicieron no fue tan comprometedor, yo se que fuiste tu mamá yo se que fuiste tu quien me lo advirtió y de verdad te lo agradezco **se recostó al lado de la lapida y se quedo dormido en medio del llanto mientras en la casa el mayor estaba muy avergonzado de si mismo

_¨ Que me dolió…¨ _eran las palabras que rondaban en su cabeza mientras le daba vueltas a la sala

**Soy un idiota el se dio cuenta por que, por que tenia q estar enamorado de _ella_ es lo ultimo que se me pasaría por la cabeza, es decir que a Al le guste winry es algo… ilo- no no es ilógico es lo mas normal por eso se puso tan feliz cuando le dije que no éramos nada ¡por que soy tan estupido! **Decía esto golpeándose la cabeza contra le pared que se encontraba al lado de la puerta. De tanto golpe el reloj que había sobre esa pared se cayó sobre su cabeza

**Ouch! **Y en ese instante se abrió la puerta

**Ed que haces ahí tirado en el suelo? Ven déjame ayudarte**

**No, gracias yo puedo solo **se levanto sin problema y dio una mirada hostil a la joven

**De nuevo enojado con migo ed dejemos de- **ed silenció a la chica poniendo un dedo en su boca

**No quiero tener mas problemas, vete, vete de mi casa, no quiero verte mas**

**Pero ed que dices yo solo-**

**Que te vallas te digo, no ves que Al esta enojado con migo por lo que hicimos! Vete! **Y señalo la puerta winry indignada salio de la casa sin protestar miro al cielo y vio q comenzaba a llover así que salio rápida mente a su casa

Mientras en el cementerio Al estaba empapado puesto q la lluvia ya había llegado a ese lugar y las lagrimas que brotaban de sus pardos ojos se confundían con la lluvia que caía del triste firmamento y así paso toda la noche.

Temprano en la mañana winry quiso ir a ver a sus padres quiso comentarles lo que le había dicho ed la noche anterior quería odiarlo pero no podía, en su corazón todavía estaba encendida la llama de la pasión del amor que le tenia a aquel joven de cabellos dorados que la hacia estremecer con solo una mirada _"no se librara de mi tan fácil mente" _y continuo su camino hacia el cementerio con una sonrisa bastante amplia

Pero su sonrisa se borro por completo al ver al menor de los Elrics sentado junto a la lapida de Trisha con los ojos opacos húmedos y sin vida sintió algo de culpa y fue a hablarle

**Al te encuentras bien?**

**Si**

**Puedo acompañarte?**

El chico solo se encogió de hombros y al ver tal reacción winry solo poso su mano sobre el hombro de al

**Winry…**

**Si al?**

**Me quieres a mí también?**

**Eh?**

**Me quieres usar a mi también, me quieres confundir y hacer con migo lo que te plazca? Así como lo hiciste con mi Nii-san dime ESO es lo que quieres que me entregue a ti?**

Ante tales palabras winry se sintió algo confusa y ofendida la rabia la domino por un momento , el tiempo suficiente para reaccionar y cachetear a Al

**Idiota**

**Si eso es lo que piensas eso soy pero sabes que tengo una idea mejor tu deja en paz a mi Nii-san y yo te daré lo que tu quieras incluso a mi puede que me este contradiciendo pero me entregaría a ti con tal de salvarlo a el**

Winry pensó un momento y sonrió como iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad después de que ed le había hecho eso como podría negarse ante tal propuesta quien se negaría así que puso una cara de malicia

**Al, si estas seguro que eso es lo que quieres nos vemos al borde del río a la media noche**

No espero respuesta solo le dio un beso a Al y salio corriendo al parecer muy contenta

**Todo lo que hago por ti, todo lo que hago por _Amor_**

Y partió hacia casa

Me disculparan el Titulo pero no se me ocurrió nada mas (recibo ideas) y también lo corto del capitulo ero es q lo partí a la mitad ah y tranquilos que próximamente llevare a Winry a la hoguera pero mientras pasemos a los revews

Mara

Bueno no hay de que y pues grax x el apoyo moral y lo de la voz ya te iras dando cuenta

XiO-chan

Que bueno que te guste, de verdad grax x leer

Anfitriteaquarius

Imo-chan que bueno que te veo por aquí y pues gomen pero este también me salio algo corto en fin me gustan tus ideas creo que las usare (¬¬ robando ideas)

hanasaki

misterio jejejej pues creo que en este capi no se disuelven muchas de tus dudas antes creo que esto se enreda mas y grax x leer

AnnaAle

Ejejej si así será (ya estoy regando spoilers ;) en fin que bueno que te guste

en fin salu2


	6. las vueltas que da la vida

Sueños

Autora: Homunculus-chan

Capitulo: las vueltas que da la vida

Notas de autora: blah blah blah uds ya saben

Advertencia! Lemon si son menores por favor saltase este capitulo (un poco exagerado pero que va)

------------------------------------------------: comienzo de flash back

--------------- --------------- ------------: fin de flash back

**_Blah blah: _**voz de la nada

(Blah blah blah): palabras de autora

* * *

Al llegar a casa encontró a ed dormido sobre la mesa con una taza de café medio vacía a su lado pero estaba tan enojado con el que siguió derecho hacia las escaleras fue a su cuarto y durmió un poco, al bajar de nuevo encontró a su hermano dormido en la misma posición, se dirigió a la cocina pero a mitad del camino oyó una vocecita

**No, no me dejes solo después de todo lo que hemos vivido regresa, regresa Al por favor**

Era su hermano hablando en sueños implorándole de frente aun sin saberlo que regresara, ante esto al sonrió y su ira se calmo se acercó a el, tomo una silla, se sentó y corrió uno de los mechones de cabello que ocultaba el rostro de su hermano, para observarlo por un momento hecho esto miro el reloj eran las 01:20 pm

**Nii-san despierta, ya es tarde**

…**déjame Al, 5 minutos más**

**No, levántate ya**

Ed reacciono al oír la voz de al y le abrazo inmediatamente

**Regresaste! Pensé que estabas enojado con migo **

**Que dices, sigo enojado con tigo **se soltó del abrazo y le dio la espalda a ed

**Pero por que?**

**Aun tienes el descaro de preguntar por que? Te encuentro semi desnudo con winry y preguntas por que? **Le grito, no se contenía mas estaba a punto de estallar pero algo no se lo permitió y un silencio incomodo llenó la habitación. Tras un ed rompió ese silencio tan incomodo

**Yo… se que no debí hacerlo, no debí sabiendo que ella te gusta, yo-**

**Que? Que has dicho?**

**Que a ti te gusta winry**

**Baka, nii-san a mi no me gusta ella no sabes que sufro por ti? **Ed no entendía lo que decía su hermano así que solo se dispuso a escuchar

**Sufro por que yo te… te…**

**Me que al?**

**Te… te aprecio y trato de cuidarte de que ella no te use**

Los ojos de ed que antes brillaban por la esperanza se apagaron de nuevo al escuchar esas palabras

**Pues.. Gracias por preocuparte… oh valla que tarde es no podré organizarme tengo que salir ahora sino me dejara el tren**

Al no entendía nada a donde iba su hermano con tanta prisa

**E… espera a donde vas?**

**Anoche o mejor dicho esta mañana llamaron desde central mustang quiere verme y debo ir pronto**

**Oh ya veo pues que te valla bien en tu viaje y cuídate **dicho esto se acerco a su hermano y deposito un tierno beso en sus mejillas las cuales se pusieron coloradas al instante

**Adiós** dijo caminando a las escaleras mirando de reojo a su hermano el cual se quedo perplejo

**Eh… adiós **tomo la maleta que se encontraba al lado de la puerta, toco su mejilla la cual seguía ruborizada y salio de la casa directo a la estación mientras al estaba recostado en su cama pensando "_por que le dije eso, espero no se haya dado cuenta, espero que no se4 haya ido por eso, Dios que he hecho_" se levanto y fue hacia el baño quería ducharse talvez el agua y el jabón le harían sentirse mejor. Ya llevaba ahí mucho rato entro eso de las 2:30 y a las 4:00 aun no había salido. Pero algo interrumpió su baño era el timbre que no dejaba de sonar (ya se habían inventado los timbres? XD)

Tomo una toalla y bajo aun todo mojado y abrió la puerta, pero para su desgracia era winry la que se encontraba tras la puerta, traía puesto algo distinto una falda de cuero ceñida al cuerpo al igual que un top del mismo material con un escote que dejaba poco a la imaginación y unas botas que hacían juego, su peinado era también destino traía el cabello recogido con una moña (así al estilo riza)

Se recostó de una forma sensual al marco de la puerta pero lo único que dijo fue

**Te gusta mi nuevo look?**

Al tragó saliva y la miro de arriba abajo

**Te vez linda y… diferente -**sonrió**- e quieres pasar?**

**Pensé que nunca lo dirías **y siguió como si nada pero al entrar noto que Al solo traía puesto la toalla "_se ve demasiado sexy_" y mordió su labio inferior mientras le veía subir las escalas. Cerró la puerta tras ella y subió en silencio

**Podrías esperar un momento? Solo voy a vestirme**

Se oyó la voz desde el interior de una de las habitaciones.

**De acuerdo**

Pero claro ella no iba a esperarlo, ese era el momento perfecto para atacarlo y no dejaría escapar la oportunidad así que entró a la habitación en total silencio y lo encontró total mente desnudo y dándole la espalda a la puerta cerró la puerta con cautela y se acercó a el, ni siquiera sabia que ella estaba en la habitación hasta que lo abrazó por la espalda

**Winry te… te dije que esperaras afuera**

**Si pero yo no quise, sabes por que? **Al estaba muy nervioso sabia lo que ella quería pero aun así negó con la cabeza, winry se acerco a su oído y murmuro

**Por que quiero poseerte **al se soltó en ese instante algo asustado pero sin decir palabra

**Que ocurre no dijiste que serias mió a cambio de dejar a tu hermano en paz? **Dijo mientras bajaba sensual mente el cierre de la falda

**Winry! Que haces?**

**No te hagas el inocente con migo alphonse elric sabes muy bien lo que hago y lo que quiero de ti **se acercó a el tanto que le obligo a tenderse en la cama

**Serás mió al solamente mió**

Se lanzo sobre el y tomo una de sus manos y la puso sobre el cierre del top

**Anda jálalo se que quieres ver lo que esconde**

Vacilo un momento pero ella lo tenia acorralado, era si ó si, no tuvo elección así que lo bajo dejando al descubierto los pechos de la joven "_no puedo negarlo es bastante atractiva"_

**Has cambiado tu forma de mirarme Al, antes me mirabas con miedo y desesperación y ahora lo haces con deseo, a que se debe el cambio, a caso te has dado cuenta de que no puedes negarte a mi, se que en el fondo quieres que este cuerpo sea tuyo y tu también lo sabes así que no dejes pasar la oportunidad**

Al solo tragó saliva y miro hacia la puerta quería que su hermano volviera y lo sacara de esta pero a la vez no quería que lo viera así "_no, puede que sea linda pero no es justo que pase algo entre nosotros ni para ella ni para ed la detendré antes de que sea tarde_"

Pero en el momento en que volvió en si de sus pensamientos ella ya se había sacado lo que le quedaba de ropa y había hecho lo mismo con el. Ahora si estaba acorralado, estaba paralizado no podía mover ni un solo músculo, de pronto comenzó a besarlo y acariciarlo, al trataba de alejarla pero no podía, no tenia fuerzas

**Que ya no me quieres? No decías que harías lo que fuera por tu hermano?**

Al no respondió pero no se resignaría tan fácil mente siguió luchando por quitarla de encima suyo, lucho hasta que ella se enfado demasiado y tomo una llave inglesa que llevaba en su bolso y lo golpeo con ella, _ahora si estoy perdido_ decía para si quedando semi inconsciente. No podía ver debido al cansancio y el dolor del golpe el cual había sido en la cabeza _afortunada mente no me golpeo muy duro… , _solo podía sentir como lo tomaba como jugaba con el.

**Estupido tren tardo tanto en salir que cuando iba a hacerlo el viaje se canceló ahora que la voy a decir a al **meditaba el joven rubio que entraba a su casa

**AUXILIO! Por favor!** Se espanto al escuchar los gritos de su hermano pequeño así que corrió atravesando el pasillo, las escaleras y el otro pasillo pero al llegar a la puerta la encontró serrada con seguro no dudo en usar su alquimia y la abrió sin problemas pero al entrar vio la imagen mas aterradora que haya visto en su vida (y eso que ha visto muchas cosas) no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, no quería creer q frente a el se encontraban su hermano y su amiga de la infancia desnudos en una cama y ella sobre el. Para ed no importo lo que estuviera pasando, solo tenia algo claro ella estaba tomando lo mas sagrado para el. Una ira inimaginable lo lleno y fue hacia ella no importaba que fuera mujer o no la golpeó tirándola al suelo

**Ed, Idiota! **No dijo nada pero la miro como si fuera la cosa más despreciable del mundo, claro que para el eso era ella, una maldita perra. Luego volteo a ver a su hermano el cual estaba sentado en la cama, cubierto por una sabana y con los ojos inundados de lágrimas las cuales también recorrían descaradamente sus mejillas. Se sintió un silencio bastante incomodo el cual duro mas de media hora y en el cual winry haba aprovechado para huir. Ed miraba a Al culpándole, pero por el contrario al solo lloraba, lloraba por el dolor, lloraba por lo que había sucedido, lloraba por que su hermano lo odiaba, pero aun sabiendo eso le pidió que se sentara y así lo hizo, se miraron una vez mas, Al lo abrazo y entre sollozos dijo:

**Gomen, nii-san, gomen **ed respondió al abrazo pero no dijo nada

**Se que me odias, como no hacerlo **el se soltó, lo miro por un momento y sonrió

**Al yo no te odio, por el contrario yo…**

Hasta ahí lo dejo por que ya se puso muy largo y que pereza bueno en fin hora de responder revews o mejor dicho revew grax imo-chan deveritas me sube la moral de que me sigas leyendo y pues también a los que leen y no dejan revew

* * *

**Anfitriteaquarius **

Well talvez lo cambie si no me da perecita XP en fin se que talvez este capi no te guste pero a la final Winry se ira a la hoguera lo prometo -/cruza los dedos/ - y por cierto este si lo hice mas largo

No olviden los revew ayudan mucho a la auto estima del escritor

"Solo recuerda que amigo no es aquel que te hace reír con mentiras, sino el que te hace llorar con verdades"


	7. Final

**Sueños**

**Autora: Homunculus-chan**

Capitulo: Fin (Oo q original)

Notas de autora: Al fin El final Oo solo se lo dedico a mi Imo-chan que quiero tanto que cumplió años en estos días (te debo un mail)

------------------------------------------------: comienzo de flash back

--------------- --------------- ------------: fin de flash back

**_Blah blah: _**voz de la nada

(Blah blah blah): palabras de autora

* * *

**Yo te quiero Al**

**Lo dices solo para hacerme sentir mejor**

**Eso, no es cierto **Al no dijo nada, solo se levanto cubriéndose con la sabana

**Pero…**

**No digas más!** Dijo mientras tomaba algo de ropa del closet (armario, guardarropa, etc.) se la puso rápidamente y salio de la habitación sin decir palabra, Ed solo se quedo ahí mirando la puerta tratando de descifrar los sentimientos de Al era todo un rompecabezas, y era muy difícil de resolver. Mientras tanto Al había bajado las escaleras y se encamino a la cocina tomo algo que había adherido bajo la nevera y camino hacia el teléfono que estaba sobre una pequeña mesita en medio del corredor y marco a la casa de Winry

….

**-Aló?**

**-Winry?**

**-A-Al… que quieres?**

**-Quisiera que … es decir quisiera decirte algo pero tiene que ser en persona, se que es muy tarde pero es urgente, dime tienes algún inconveniente en que nos veamos ahora mismo?**

**-no, esta bien pero creo que Edward no quiere verme**

**-no es necesario que nos veamos aquí podemos vernos…. En el árbol que hay junto al rió**

**-en el roble grande?**

**-así es**

**-de acuerdo en un momento saldré para aya**

**-bien adiós**

**-adiós**

Y colgó el teléfono, camino hacia la puerta y la abrió-**ah. Lo olvidaba-**se regreso a la mesa y copio el objeto que antes había sacado de la cocina ahora si salio y cerro sigilosamente para que nadie se diera cuenta, pero no había notado que su hermano le estaba vigilando desde el momento en que colgó el teléfono, este estaba aterrado por las acciones de su hermano, aquel que siempre fue tan amable, tan gente, tan buena persona.

Mientras en el camino Al tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja tanto maquiavélica como perturbadora pero la disimuló en el momento en que llego al lugar acordado viendo la figura femenina que lo esperaba.

**Por que tardara tanto?... si estaba tan empeñado en verme**

**Hola Win…**

Del susto winry dio un pequeño brinco

**Al!… me asustaste**

**nn; Gomenasai**

**Esta bien, no hay problema**

**Al fin que no deberías asustarte por eso**

**Si jeje, por cierto que querías decirme?**

**Ah si eso bueno yo…**

Puso su mano izquierda en su bolsillo preparándose, pero algo o alguien lo interrumpió

**No! Al detente!**

Se oyó la voz de edward a lo lejos

**Nii-san?**

**Ed?**

Al y Winry se miraron en lo que Ed se acercó

**Winry Al solo quería decirte que no queremos verte de nuevo**

**Que? Y Por que?**

**Si… no, espera que?**

Al estaba tan confundido como Winry por las palabras de Ed

**Así es y no pidas explicaciones, no lo hagas más difícil. Adiós winry**

Dio unos cuantos pasos

**Vamos Al**

Y continuo caminando, Al le siguió y llegaron a la casa

**Al… Que Pensabas Hacer**

**Yo… eh… solo…**

**Dime la verdad! Ibas a hacer una locura!**

Al solo agacho la cabeza

**No tienes que hacer eso no podría soportar que mi hermanito fuera un asesino**

Y lo abrazó cariñosa mente, Al miro a su hermano y noto en sus ojos tristeza, ante esto se separó pero quedando aun cerca,

**Al?**

Al no dijo nada mas solo se acercó lentamente y dio un tierno beso a su hermano

**Gomen nii-san gomen…**

Y subió corriendo lasa escaleras y no se detuvo hasta llegar a la habitación, ya allí se tumbo en la cama boca abajo y se quedo dormido pues el cansancio lo tenía azotado. Mientras Ed seguía perplejo en la sala, no podía creer que hubiera pasado, aquello que mas deseaba era realidad, no era solo un sueño, su Hermano lo quería de igual forma que el. Tardo un poco más en salir de su trance, pero cuando lo hizo subió silenciosa mente a su habitación y encontró a Al ahí durmiendo como si nada; entonces un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, su respiración y pulso se aceleraron sin ninguna explicación _será?... pues por que no al fin que así le demostrare que lo quiero de verdad_ entonces se acercó a la cama de su hermano, se metió en ella y abrazo a Al por la espalda. Al tenia el sueño muy ligero así que se despertó rápidamente aunque seguía soñoliento por lo cual no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba, hasta que la voz de su hermano sonó cerca de el

**Al… Al? Estas despierto?**

**Más o menos**

Decía el menor rascándose un ojo

**Que bueno**

**Eh? Por que?**

Ed no respondió solo volteó a su hermano para quedar frente a el

**Nii..Nii-san que piensas hacer?**

**Algo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo**

Se acero a el lentamente, Al estaba comenzando a entender lo que hacia su hermano así que solo cerro los ojos mientras Ed lo besaba apasionada mente y ninguno se negó a lo que sucedió después

Mientras en la puerta de entrada

**Esos Elric me las van a pagar y muy caro nadie echa a Winry Rockbell de su vida así como si nada**

Tomó una llave que había bajo el tapete de entrada y abrió la puerta, entro como si fuera su casa y les busco por la planta baja pero no los encontró _que tonta han de estar en cama, La oportunidad perfecta! _Pensó y fue a la habitación, pero nunca se imaginó lo que vería allí dentro, así que sin ninguna precaución entro a la habitación y se sorprendió al ver lo que estaba ocurriendo, nunca se le pasó por la cabeza ver tal escena, y aun estando ahí viendo, viendo como dos almas llenas de amor y pasión se entregaban la una a la otra sin importar lo que sucediera a su alrededor solo pensando el uno en el otro y viceversa. Pero se detuvieron al ver a Winry ahí de pie anonadada por aquellos actos que para los demás eran sucios e impuros, ambos se separaron algo sorprendidos

**Wi-winry… que ha-haces aquí?**

Dijo el menor muy apenado, pero Winry no dijo nada solo agachó la cabeza

**Win?**

**Ya…ya veo por que no querías explicar nada**

Ed entendió inmediata mente de lo que hablaba Winry y solo asintió con la cabeza

**No…no debí venir… mejor me voy**

Una pequeña lagrima rodó por su mejilla y salio de allí

**Nii-san, crees que valla a estar bien?**

**-querías matarla y me preguntas que si va a estar bien, enserio Al a veces no puedo entenderte**

**-creo que es mejor así**

**-si opino igual**

Y continuaron en lo suyo

Al otro día tocaron la puerta

**Al ve a abrir yo tengo sueño**

**No olvídalo ve tú**

**M… ¬¬ OK iré a mirar**

Así que se puso una bata, fue hasta la puerta y la abrió tras ella había un policía

**Disculpe, Edward Elric?**

**Si, Soy yo, En que puedo ayudarle?**

_**Nii-san Quien Es?**_

**La policía**

**Que?**

Al oír Esto Al bajó rápidamente a ver que ocurría

**Eh… Pase por favor**

**Gracias**

El Teniente entró Ed le invito a sentarse e hizo unas cuantas preguntas de rutina

**Pero díganos señor que es lo que real mente le trae por aquí?**

**Quiero que se preparen para lo que voy a decirles, se que los va a sorprender así que por favor tengan calma**

Ninguno de los dos entendía, solo se miraron y se tomaron la mano bajo la mesa

**La Joven Winry Rockbell fue hallada… muerta en su casa a eso de las 10:00 a.m., nosotros pensamos que fue… suicidio.**

Los hermanos se quedaron perplejos ante lo que había dicho el policía, Al no pudo evitar que las lágrimas fluyeran de sus ojos y Ed solo le abrazo y mimó

**Gracias por avisarnos teniente, y por favor discúlpelo es algo sentimental**

Aunque el también lloraba por dentro.

El Teniente Se fue. Mas tarde fueron a reconocer el cuerpo, el medico dijo que murió desangrada pues se cortó las venas de la mano izquierda. Tuvo un funeral digno y tiempo después la abuela también murió por el paso de los años.

Habían pasado ya 3 años de lo sucedido y Los Elric fueron a su tumba a llevarle unas flores

**-Nii-san nos hemos quedado solos, sin winry, sin la abuela, estamos solos**

**-Talvez Al, pero al menos estamos juntos que es lo mas importante, siento que haya tenido que ser así pero esa es la realidad,**

**-Sabes nunca me pregunte por que lo haría?**

**-No lo se Al tal vez, solo talvez de verdad sentía algo por uno de nosotros o talvez seria por que sintió que la odiábamos o quien sabe, supongo que siempre nos lo estaremos preguntando **

**-si, supongo**

En eso se acerca el mismo Teniente que les había dicho antes de la muerte de Winry

**-Sr. Edward**

**-Si?**

**-Tengo algo para usted**

**-que puede ser?**

**-La Difunta Winry dejó esto y según esto su voluntad era que se lo entregáramos tres años después de tres años así que aquí tiene**

Le entrega un sobre de papel que tiene una mancha de sangre en la esquina inferior derecha y unas cuantas salpicaduras por la parte de atrás, Ed no quiso abrirla en ese instante así que la guardó, se despidió del teniente y se fue a casa junto con Al.

Ambos se sentaron en la mesa uno frente al otro, ninguno quería abrir la carta, pero ninguno se imaginaba lo que en ella había escrito

Se sentía un ambiente pesado así que Al abrió la ventana que había junto a la mesa ero aun así el viento no soplaba, ni siquiera una ligera brisa se atrevía a pasar por aquella ventana, el silencio estaba por volverlos locos así que Ed alfil se decidió a abrir la carta la cual decía:

_Edward:_

"_Sé que me detestas y no puedo pedir que no sea así, en esta carta solo quiero expresarte mi cariño y amor hacia ambos pues los quise cada ves mas a medida que los años avanzaban, y recuerdo que veía pasar cada día esperando a que aparecieran los dos completos caminando por esa colina, veía los días de sol y de lluvia, veía como caían las hojas en otoño luego como se cubría todo de blanco de ese blanco y frío manto que aparecía en invierno que tanto le gustaba a Al, tan bien recuerdo como reaparecían los árboles llenos de hojas y hermosas flores en primavera_

_Todos aquellos gratos recuerdos que inundan mi cabeza hacen que mi alma llore de tristeza y de alegría… coon.. eestoos ul..timos instantes de vida... que.. me restan quieero decirles q… ls quiero…"_

Y en ese preciso instante una suave brisa entro por la ventana

**Nii-san**

**Si Al lo se**

Ed deja la carta sobre la mesa toma las maletas que habían junto a la puerta, ambos salen y miran lo que alguna vez fue su hogar, por ultima vez.

Fin

* * *

Si lo se Que asco de final pero se me acabaron las ideas, den gracias a Dios que lo termine y pues pasemos a los reviews

**Luz Mustang**

Pues no creo, ok solo digo nnU

**Alphonse **  
tus deseos son ordenes XDDDD oye te puedo agregar al msn?

**Hermi-Black**

Si es una sunguis ¬¬, por cierto soy mala con el lemmon, gomen --U

**hanasakikawaii**

Eso es sierto no es bueno q te miren cuando lees algo,  
si es q andaba meio inspirada ah y te confieso q me gusta ser mala nn

**Anfitriteaquarius **

imo! Gusto verte q siempre, se la robé a alguien XDDD y esta bien q me apoyes x eso te quiero tanto. Pero siempre me matas con tuis criticas constructivas Xp pero las aprecio .oye ahí tienes de regalo de cumple no puedo hacer q aru y edo se rian pero el resto… y pues grax x escribir como 100mpre

WaterTear

Pues que te digo, supongo q es bueno cambiarle la mente a alguien de mes en cuando XDDD y pues grax x leer y dejar review

**florence black**

XDDD Team Pepino XDDDD muero de risa XDD y pues grax x leer

Y pues gracias a los que leyeron y a los q leeran (si es q alguien mas lee este fic XD) y nos leemos en mi proximo poyecto


End file.
